lapfoxtraxfandomcom-20200214-history
Dethrone
dethrone is a 16-track album released under The Queenstons. It consists entirely of remixes of older Queenstons' songs. Track listing # Rotteen & Emoticon - Figurehead (5:03) # hyi - I Control (4:03) # JAQL & Renard - Break Away (4:39) # Emoticon - Wishing Well (3:40) # Kitcaliber - Terror (3:25) # Jackal Queenston - Street Railway (4:09) # Rotteen - Outsider (4:07) # Darius - Doctor Q (2:25) # Emoticon - The Last Rave in The Depths Of Your Eyes (3:30) # Mayhem - Humanoid (3:54) # Darius & Klippa - 9V (3:37) # Renard - She's an Angel (2:53) # Kitsune² - Hot One (2:59) # Rotteen - Koan (3:32) # Azrael-II - Never Fade (3:33) # Darius - The Heat (3:22) Release notes Bandcamp all music originally written by The Queenstons '' ''all music produced and remixed by noted "artists" illustration by hootaloo @ hootadoodle.tumblr.com = RECORDED AT HALLEY LABS, OCT-DEC 2014 '' ''MIXED & ENGINEERED AT HALLEY LABS, DEC 2014 '' ''EXCLUSIVE LICENSE TO LAPFOX TRAX = dedicated to the beautiful people responsible for '' ''exercising my mind and spirit this year Album stream '' after many years of having a rather "unified" sound to The Queenstons, i decided to go back and explore old concepts with newfound creative abilities, reinterpreting a lot of older work in completely different ways, and in many cases, flipping the overall emotional tone of the original tunes on their head. Video description of album stream Trivia * The album features two aliases that had been retired, Emoticon and JAQL. JAQL has had previous releases since being retired, but this marks Emoticon's first appearance since being retired. * Several pre-release previews stylize the album's title as "de//THRONE" * Renard's She's an Angel was originally included on evereffervescent. * An alternate remix of Humanoid was also created by Mayhem back in 2011, included on [[BASEDSHARK|#BASEDSHARK'']]. * The artist released a full version of the artwork, including a face. This full version is included in the gallery. *The album includes at least one remix from every Queenstons' release, except ''PROW13''. * The artwork depicts an unnamed humanoid figure (stated to be based off of RQ) sitting among the rubble of the statue from the Figurehead artwork, now destroyed. Ren's comment from /r/lapfoxtrax Ren's comment from /r/lapfoxtrax The destruction of the Figurehead statue represents 'ego death'. Ren's comment from /r/lapfoxtrax This is further emphasized by the Facebook post announcing the album stating 'a critical retrospection of The Queenstons as ego.' Facebook annoucement post for dethone * Instrumental versions of 13 of the tracks were released on Patreon prior to the album's release. The instrumental album was released on December 3, 2014 for the $4+ supporters. Patreon post for the instrumental release * Chemical structures can be seen in the background of the album artwork; they are as follows: MDMA (top left) Psilocybin (center right) 5-HTP (bottom left) 4-AcO-DMT (bottom right) 7-hydroxymitragynine (top right, a reference to the song c23h30n2o5 from ''Bad Future Bullshit'') and a 2C chemical (center left). Ren's conversation with /u/paroxon from /r/lapfoxtrax * RQ and Bandetto were originally planned to be included on the album. Ren's comment from /r/lapfoxtrax Trailer Physical release File:Dethronecd.JPG Cover gallery She's An Angel (Renard Remix).png|She's An Angel (Renard Remix) Gallery Tshirt.jpg Hootalel.png External links *Limited edition shirt *Full album stream *Dethrone resources References Navigation Category:2014 releases Category:LapFox Trax era releases Category:Releases under The Queenstons Category:Physical releases Category:Albums Category:Releases